Promise Me
by QuirkyRevelations
Summary: Set during the "Squeakquel" After a run-in with the jocks followed by an argument with Alvin, Simon isn't exactly in the best of moods. But will crossing paths with the girl with 'fetching' glasses raise his spirits? Simonette one-shot


**How's it going Alvin and the Chipmunks fans, welcome to my one-shot! :D I practically grew up watching Alvin and the Chipmunks movies such as 'Meet the Wolfman' and I've always been fond of the chipmunk/chipette couples, yet Simonette has always been my favorite couple~ I was excited when the live-action movies came out, but was super disappointed when there wasn't a Simonette scene in the Squeakquel 0.o **

**Despite that they made up for it in 'Chipwrecked', I figured I ought to write what should've happened. I know many others have done this before but I'd like to fill the void too...with my own style~ I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Alvin and the Chipmunks franchise. If I did, then I'd be shaking hands with Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karman (and trying very hard not to squeal) xD **

**P.S I own nothing you recognize, and this was partially inspired by this amazing YouTube video by aniasuper98 called 'janette y simon can i have this dance' I highly recommend checking it out, it's wonderful :D**

**Rated K+ just in case**

* * *

Simon Seville was _seething_.

So far he wasn't too fond of high school for a plethora of reasons, yet most of it revolved around the irrelevant social structures such as the stereotypical, horribly clichéd popularity hierarchy which put Alvin's so called 'friends', aka those Neanderthal jocks, at the top.

Today in particular had been highly unpleasant even by normal high school standards: it began in the morning by waking up to find Toby's usual slob around the house, then later Alvin had ditched him and their brother Theodore again to hang out with those imbecilic athletes, then he was supposedly entrusted to be a litter monitor—a responsibility he was willing to take quite seriously—only to find out that it was a prank set up by the all-glorious jocks, afterwards he was thrown in a dumpster once he found out about the ruse, then he got into a fight with Alvin, and to add a cherry on top of this epitome of a horrible day, Theodore witnessed said fight—sweet, innocent, sensitive Theodore watched them fight and looked downright crestfallen.

To put it mildly, it wasn't Simon's best day.

After attempting to retain what shred of dignity still left within him, Simon cleaned himself up as best as he could, attempting to rid his blue hoodie of garbage, and then made his way to the library. Lunch wasn't over yet, but the bespectacled chipmunk didn't dare show his face back at the quad. Normally his pride would've had him return and ignore the jeering jocks, but seeing Theodore's downcast face made a blow in his armor that left a dent.

At the moment, he just wanted to be alone.

One thing that Simon actually liked about school was the library. Something about the room with its expansive volumes of leather-bound books holding limitless supplies of knowledge, creativity, and imagination was something that the blue-eyed chipmunk just couldn't get enough of. Day after day he would waltz in, soak in the familiar atmosphere and then read. Sometimes he would spend the entire time just browsing for anything remotely interesting, and sometimes he would leisurely stroll down each row of bookcases and simply breathe in the crisp scent of books with their non-judgmental faces and delicate yet welcoming pages.

The chipmunk trudged into the library and quietly greeted the school librarian Ms. Baker who was aware of his regular visits. He lightly, rather half-heartedly returned the smile she gave him and began to glance through row after row of books, gradually feeling calmer and a little less infuriated.

_Let's see what we have in store today. To Kill a Mockingbird…wonderful narrative and social commentary…another day perhaps. Oliver Twist…another excellent example of social commentary…unfortunately I read it last week. Hmmm…Heart of Darkness? No, I don't need something headache-inducing no matter how mildly complex. _

Simon searched shelf after shelf, trying to find something that would provide the perfect distraction from his thoughts. Just as his blue orbs scanned the books, his furry ears pricked up at the sound of soft grunting, as if someone was lifting something heavy and he perceived one of the books being pulled back from the other side. Simon realized that someone was grabbing a book (a collection of Robert Frost poems, exemplary choice), and it sounded as though they were struggling with obtaining it. The bespectacled chipmunk raised an eyebrow, finding it strange since the book didn't seem that heavy by human standards.

All of a sudden the book vanished, but he heard a sharp squeal and a loud thump, indicating that whoever wanted it had fallen and dropped it.

Mildly alarmed, Simon jumped up onto the shelf and squeezed himself into the gap where the poetry book once was. He looked down and, to his surprise, he didn't see some human sprawled on the floor with the book but rather a chipmunk girl sprawled on the floor with the book close by. Simon's breath caught once he recognized her—it was the chipmunk girl from the lockers.

She had wavy yet messy dark-brown locks, and she was wearing a light lavender shirt with a matching dark purple, patterned skirt as well as a jean jacket. He watched as the girl shook her head to clear her mind and then sighed in exasperation before she turned to the book. She lightly gasped and then scurried over to it, inspecting it for damage. Once she didn't find anything, the girl heaved another sigh, firmly gripped the book, and then began to tug it away, not having much luck since it was hefty for a chipmunk her size.

Simon merely stood there, transfixed by her every move. The first time he laid his eyes on her, he could've sworn he heard "_I Want to Know What Love Is_" by Foreigner melodiously floating in the air, especially since she was looking right back at him with beautiful violet orbs hidden behind a pair of 'fetching' purple glasses and a wide, beautiful smile.

However, he later deduced that perhaps this lovely creature of perfection was only smiling at him to be nice or because she recognized him by his pop star status; after all, why would someone like her even look the way of someone like him?

The blue-clad chipmunk was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the pretty brunette grunt, and he noticed that she seemed to be having a rather difficult time with the book. Her tiny yet delicate paws were pulling on it, but it was proving to be too heavy and her cream-colored cheeks were painted a soft pink from the exertion.

Never one to leave anyone in need of assistance, Simon broke from his daze and immediately jumped down from the self. "Uh h-hey do you need help with that?"

The girl's head whipped up, startled, and soon iris orbs met cerulean ones. Initially they were dilated from shock until they melted into beautiful pools of amethyst as a small albeit bright smile lit up upon the brunette's face, showing some pearly-white teeth. "O-oh hi."

At that moment, Simon completely forgot what he was about to say and who he even was, too caught up in a musical voice that went along with those eyes.

_I wanna to know what love is_

_I want you to show me…_

However, he forced himself to snap out of it when it occurred to him that the girl had spoken to him. He felt his furry cheeks heat up and he stuttered, "H-h-hello there, salutations. I'm, uh, sorry to bother you but I couldn't…help b-but notice that you w-were having trouble so I thought I'd lend a hand…that is if you need it of course! F-for all I know you could have this all under control!" The bespectacled chipmunk mentally slapped himself for sounding like such a goof.

The brunette didn't seem to notice or care as a light blush lit up her muzzle. "O-oh um sure I could use a little help…thank you." She smiled somewhat sheepishly, which Simon found adorable and he shyly returned it as he grabbed onto one end of the book while she grabbed the other. Together, they heaved up the book and slowly carried it over to one of the nearby desks.

Once they reached a table, Simon instructed, "Let go of the book so I can get it up."

"Are you sure? It's kind of heavy even with the both of us."

"Yes, it's okay I can handle it." After assessing him, the girl reluctantly released her grip and that allowed Simon to adjust his so he can diligently lift up the book and then toss it onto the chair. He next proceeded to climb up onto the chair so he can repeat the process and have the book land perfectly on the table.

The purple-clad chipmunk girl climbed up to stand next to him and she gave him an awed smile. "Wow, that's impressive you're really strong…oh and thanks for helping me."

Her comment left Simon blushing and flustered. "W-well you don't n-need to thank me it's not that big a deal…I mean I'm not that strong, it's just all about relying on my legs really, they supported my weight as well as that of the book."

The girl softly giggled and shyly looked to the table. "Alright if you say so, but I'm still very grateful to you. I doubt I would've been able to do this by myself." A shadow seemed to pass over her features but within a blink it was gone so Simon assumed he imagined it, especially since he was too distracted by how her eyes glowed like an Aurora Borealis against a twilight sky.

Nevertheless, the sound of Ms. Baker lightly turning on the small radio at her desk prompted him out of his reverie. "Uh sorry I should introduce myself. I'm Simon, Simon Seville." He bashfully extended his hand and the brunette gave it a gentle shake. Her paw was warm, soft, and graceful and Simon felt his heart flutter in response to the contact, and he briefly wondered what it would be like to always be able to hold that hand. Out of nowhere a line from _Romeo and Juliet_ sporadically came to mind:

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle fine is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss. _

He pushed the thought away as a blush warmed his cheeks. The girl didn't seem to notice as she gave him an enchanting smile. "I know who you are. I'm a huge fan of your music; you and your brothers are sensational, you guys are an inspiration! You really have a brilliant voice, Simon, it's quite stunning! I love it when you sang 'Iris' from the Goo Goo Dolls at the Madison Square Garden; it has to be my favorite song since your solo was just amazing!" Her eyes lit up as her pretty voice carried those kind words and for a moment Simon was breathless.

It's not like he hasn't gotten compliments before. He has but usually it's for the Chipmunks group as a whole, rarely individually. Often times it's Alvin and Theodore getting the personal praises due to Alvin's leader complex and charm and Theodore for his adorable factor whereas Simon was usually linked to them as a group, never as a necessary piece to the puzzle.

That is until now.

The brunette seemed to perceive his silence as a bad thing because she immediately blushed. "Oh ahem sorry about that I'm sure you get that a lot. I shouldn't have gushed like that since you probably get it from your fans every day. Sorry…oh and I'm Jeanette."

_Jeanette…_

Simon was no songwriter, but he was more than willing to try and just put something together in order to get that perfect name on the radio for the world to hear its beauty.

He blinked a couple of times, slowly processing what this girl _Jeanette_ just said, and became nervous again. "No, no it's alright. I-I'm actually q-quite flattered, I mean I, uh, don't get that very often… so, um, heh heh thank you." He gave her a smile, which she eagerly returned.

"You're welcome…and I'm actually a bit surprised you don't get this very often. I can easily imagine you having your own flock of fans."

_Not likely,_ Simon thought bitterly. A flash of the laughing, sneering jocks came to mind and the blue-clad chipmunk subtly grounded his teeth. "Heh, heh sure…so you like Robert Frost?" Though Simon was desperate to change the subject, he mentally slapped himself. _Well that's a dumb question, of course she likes Robert Frost—she wouldn't have gotten his book if she didn't…or maybe she's only reading it because it's for a homework assignment. Wait…what if I'm cutting into her homework time and I'm distracting her! GAH! I shouldn't have said anything! I should just go while I still have the chance!_

Oblivious to his inner fluster, Jeanette beamed and nodded. "Yeah, he's one of my favorites…probably my favorite poet ever. Do you, uh, like poetry, Simon?"

The bespectacled chipmunk blinked at the question and became somewhat giddy. "Err yeah I do. I, um, enjoy the works of poets like Shakespeare, Ezra Pound, e e cummings, Edgar Allan Poe, Pablo Neruda…well that's all I can think of for now…oh and I'm fond of Robert Frost as well." He gestured to the poetry book with a smile.

Jeanette nodded and looked down at the book fondly. "So am I. Just something about his work stimulates my imagination and has this…magical enchantment about his words. It makes me believe in things like innocence, preserving the beauty of nature, and childhood…oh how I wish he would've written something about love. I have a feeling that he'd be really good at it." Jeanette's dazzling violet orbs sparkled with wonder and charm, much like the beautiful nature in Robert Frost's poetry and Simon felt a sense of awe. He's rarely met anyone, much less a girl, that's shown such intellect and depth. During his short time in high school, Simon has only come across girls who were shallowly obsessed with make-up, clothes, shoes, popularity, and other materialistic things rather than more important things like studying or schoolwork or knowledge; he doubts that these girls have ever even read a book let alone poetry and that the longest form of writing that they've ever read are magazines and text messages.

Seeing Jeanette talk so fondly and expressively about poetry was refreshing, and it made his heart skip a beat.

_I wanna feel what love is_

_I know you can show me_

Simon snapped out of his daze at the sight of a blossoming blush on Jeanette's face. "Whoops, sorry about rambling like that. I guess I'm just a hopeless romantic." She shyly brushed a wavy, chocolate lock out of her face. "Kind of silly and typical, huh?"

The bespectacled chipmunk's eyes widened, and he immediately shook his head. "N-no not at all, it's actually quite charming and rather endearing." As he said this, Simon felt his furry cheeks heat up. _What am I doing?! I shouldn't being saying things like this, they might scare her off!_

"You think so?" Simon got ahold of himself enough to nod, and it got Jeanette to beam. "Oh well thank you, that's sweet of you to say," she bashfully looked down at the book, her amethyst orbs sparkling. The blue-clad chipmunk felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach until they gradually settled down like glowing fireflies in a midsummer evening.

As he looked at her, utterly enchanted, he sensed something manifesting itself between them. He wasn't exactly sure what it was, but he chalked it up as a form of kinship—perhaps he found a kindred spirit, someone to share a bond with.

The thought both stunned and excited him.

However, further exploration of this was halted when Ms. Baker turned up the radio and a new song came on. Jeanette's ears pricked up and she listened for a moment before a wide smile bloomed upon her lovely face. "Oh, I love this song!"

Simon stopped and listened as well and recognized the song as "I Hope You Dance" by Lee Ann Womack.

_I hope you never lose your sense of wonder_

_You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger_

_May you never take one single breath for granted_

_God forbid love ever leave you empty handed_

Simon knew the song well; Theodore had a particular fondness for it and once tried to convince him and Alvin to sing it at one of their next performances. Though Simon appreciated the message of the song, he was reluctant since it was rather feminine and was secretly somewhat glad that Alvin loudly protested, complaining that the song was 'too girly' for their 'manly chipmunk image'.

It seemed that Jeanette had a soft spot for it as well because she had her eyes shut and was gently swaying to the song, her features relaxing. "I remember my mother used to sing this to us back when we lived in that big oak tree. She would always sing it when one of us was having a bad day. It used to always make me feel really happy…it still does actually." The way Jeanette had said this made Simon assume that she was enraptured in a reverie and that he wasn't supposed to hear that. Nevertheless, he kept quiet about it and watched her delicately move from side to side, utterly captivated by the song.

_I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean, _

_Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,_

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

"_I hope you dance, I hope you dance_." Simon was surprised when Jeanette unexpectedly sang along, holding out that note and softly vocalizing the lyrics, yet what threw him off even more was how amazing her voice was. It was bright and pretty like a flute or clarinet, radiant and celestial like a harp, graceful like a violin or cello, and as melodious and euphonious like an entire orchestra playing in a grand theatre or at a local park.

It was beautiful.

He heard himself say, "Wow…you're _incredible_," and he instantly clamped his mouth shut, embarrassed that he said that aloud.

However, Jeanette was much more self-conscious than he was and hastily stopped, much to Simon's disappointment. "O-o-oh I d-didn't realize that I-I was s-singing aloud! I'm sorry!" Her tiny muzzle dusted pink, and she nervously clasped her paws behind her.

"Don't be," Simon said much too quickly, internally cursing himself for losing his cool. "You have a nice voice."

Jeanette looked to him in surprise and then said with a smile, "It's not nearly as nice as yours." Simon anxiously chuckled and muttered a 'thank you', not sure what to say next.

_I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance_

_Never settle for the path of least resistance_

_Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin'_

_Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin'_

The two happened to look each other in the eye at that last lyric and they simultaneously blushed and looked away, disconnecting the bond between an ethereal twilight sky resting against the glittering ocean.

"Would you like to dance?" Simon abruptly blurted out. His eyes widened the second those words tumbled past his mouth and Jeanette whipped her head over to look at him, startled by his out of the blue request.

"Ummm…" the purple-clad girl timidly started.

"N-never mind, forget I said anything," Simon hurriedly amended, sensing her hesitation and therefore the subtle rejection. "It was dumb of me to ask anyways since it's completely strange and off the wall, especially since we barely know each other-"

"Oh no, it's not that," Jeanette hurriedly cut in, "I'd actually really love to dance with you," she blushed at this and shyly averted her gaze, getting Simon's heart to beat like a pair of wings on a bird, "but it's just that…I can't dance and even if I could, I probably can't dance without stepping on my partner's toes or tripping over my own two feet."

It took Simon a moment to process what she just said (_she wants to dance with me! Me of all people!_) and he furrowed his brow. "What makes you say that?"

Jeanette sighed as a shadow flitted across her face. "It's just that I'm not good with things like this."

"Things like what? Dancing?"

"Well yes, but I mean everything really. I'm just…not good at anything, whether it's dancing, singing, cheerleading, performing, fitting in, bungee jumping…"

"You've been bungee jumping before?"

"No, but I'm sure I won't be able to do it even if I wanted to try it. My point is, no matter what I do I'm not good at it. Sometimes I don't see the point in trying so I don't." And with that, Jeanette's features grew melancholy and dismal. Simon instantly hated this look and frowned. He didn't understand how a girl so intelligent, sophisticated, enchanting, and beautiful could be so unsure of herself. It's one thing to be shy and humble but to be so completely…insecure and uncertain of what she's capable of is just plain wrong.

"You won't know unless you try." Jeanette glanced at him, surprised by his declaration and looking into those eyes almost made him lose his nerve. Nevertheless, Simon did his best to swallow his nervousness and allowed the flicker of determination he was feeling to blaze into something stronger. "I'm not saying you should go bungee jumping but what I, uh, mean to say is that you shouldn't let your doubts hold you back. When you set your mind to something, you can accomplish anything. B-besides I'm p-pretty sure you of all people can do anything since y-you seem to h-have the, uh…glowing personality for it."

So much for swallowing his nervousness. Simon sheepishly looked down and rubbed a paw behind his neck. He wasn't sure what compelled him to say that but he felt that it needed to be said. _I doubt she'll take me seriously anyways since I'm just a stuttering mess…_

"Really?"

Simon gazed up at Jeanette's voice and was stunned to see her looking at him with such expectancy and admiration, creating a new light within her eyes—it was undeniably breathtaking. He couldn't find it in him to speak so he bashfully nodded. That light grew brighter, much like Jeanette's expression as she gradually smiled widely.

_Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance_

_And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance_

_Dance…I hope you dance_

"It's like the song says," Simon nervously continued. "Don't sit it out Jeanette, just dance…I mean it doesn't have to be with me and it doesn't even have to be dancing at all just…just don't hold back. You have the potential for anything." He gave her shy, flustered smile, wondering where on earth all of this was coming from.

Nevertheless, he didn't regret saying it when Jeanette began to glow like the allure of poetry. "I…I'm flattered you think so…thank you, I appreciate it." She paused and added, "You know, you're different from what I thought."

Her response surprised him and he actually startled slightly, his heart jolting. "Y-yeah? H-h-how different?"

Jeanette gave him a warm smile which immediately melted his insides. "I've always looked up to you but that was only because you're a great performer and a great singer but now…now I have an even better reason for admiring you. You're, well, you. Promise me you'll never change?"

She gazed at him shyly through enchanting, hopeful eyes and Simon found himself spellbound. Was it really just minutes ago that he was laughed out of the cafeteria and thrown in the dumpster for being himself? With those eyes looking at him and that smile aimed at him and only for him, it didn't seem so. "I promise."

Jeanette's expression lit up. "Oh good…in that case, I'd love to dance with you, Simon~"

The bespectacled chipmunk slightly jumped, most definitely caught off guard and it took a moment for him to register what she just said. "You…you would?"

Jeanette softly giggled and nodded. "Yes, and I apologize in advance if I step on your feet."

"O-okay." Simon was instantly overwhelmed with emotion and he had to make a conscious effort to get himself to focus. _Dancing…right, you can do this you're the one who asked…_

Invigorated, he timidly held out his paw, his heart pounding with utter excitement and ecstasy as she slowly reached out hers, just centimeters away from intertwining…

_RIIIIIING!_

Both chipmunks jumped at the sound of the school bell, and soon other students around them groaned and began packing up their things to head to their next class; even Ms. Baker had switched off the radio and started picking up books that were left on tables and chairs.

Simon and Jeanette each instinctively drew back their outstretched paws despite how close they were just a second ago. They watched the other students leave for a moment before turning back to each other, both a smidge embarrassed and disheartened. "So um," Simon nervously started, "that was the bell."

"Y-yeah I guess it was."

"…Class will be starting in a few minutes."

"…Yeah, we should get going." Neither of them made a move to leave. "It's too bad we didn't get to dance." Jeanette briefly looked away, her cheeks flushing ever so slightly. "It would've been nice."

Simon felt his furry cheeks match the shade of hers. "D-definitely…" She looked back up at him and their orbs met once more, causing a spark to ignite between them before they both shyly looked away.

"We really should go," Jeanette said somewhat half-heartedly.

Simon numbly nodded. "Of course…where's your next class?"

"It's in the East Wing; I have biology with Mr. Lawrence. What do you have right now?"

The blue-clad chipmunk's ears dropped a bit. "I, uh, have English Literature with Mrs. Montez…in the West Wing…which is at the other end of the school."

The girl caught on to what he meant and grew disappointed as well; being at opposite ends of the school meant that they couldn't walk together. "O-oh…okay then." Neither of them knew what to say then as their mutual discontent clouded within their eyes.

"C'mon you two." The chipmunks jumped when Ms. Baker suddenly cut in, standing before them and smiling down at them. "We wouldn't want you late for class now would we? Hurry along now before you're tardy."

Successfully snapped out of their respective dazes, Simon and Jeanette watched the librarian go before turning to one another and simultaneously saying, "We should go." The purple-clad gal bashfully giggled while the bespectacled boy nervously chuckled, and then they jumped off the table and headed for the exit.

Once they got there, they both looked down the opposite ends of the hallway where their particular destinations lied, each subtly sighing and then looking at each other once more. "I…I guess we should be going now," Simon stated rather reluctantly.

Jeanette inclined her head. "Yeah, we should…see you around, Simon."

"You too, Jeanette." They glanced at each other but before either of them made a move to leave, a pair of jocks strode past them and spotted Simon.

One of them sneered and snidely remarked, "Yo trash monitor, I think you missed a couple of wrappers back at the cafeteria!" He and his friends raucously laughed and the other added, "Yeah and if you really wanted to get rid of some trash around here, you should just leave!" They laughed some more and took their leave, not without calling him a 'loser' as an extra blow.

Simon tightly clenched his fists and gritted his teeth until he was sure that they would shatter. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jeanette watching those boys leave with an incredulous countenance and then turn to look at him with wide eyes. He felt shame color his cheeks, and he couldn't meet her gaze. The bespectacled male had nearly forgotten about the earlier incident, but those Neanderthals served to strike him with a cruel reality check. He half-expected Jeanette to ask about it and from the questioning, troubled look in her eyes, Simon could tell that a part of her wanted to.

Yet he didn't want to have to explain to her that he had fallen for those jocks' stupid trick and that he had been made a fool of. _I don't think it'd matter anyways,_ his inner thoughts spoke up, _she's bound to hear about it from somewhere. Then what would she think of me?_

"Hey, don't let guys like that get to you." Startled from his thoughts, Simon looked up at Jeanette, surprised to see an earnest, thoughtful expression on her face when he was already so used her being bashful and timid. "It's their loss that they can't appreciate someone as nice as you. Besides, they're probably just jealous that you have real talent and you're really smart while all they can do is throw around a football and tackle each other down. Anyone can do that and...and it's not that impressive anyways. While you're living your life and making a decent person of yourself, they're stuck being mean-spirited and, well frankly, juvenile. Y-you should feel sorry for them."

For a moment, Simon couldn't say anything. No one has ever told him anything like that before, much less someone he barely met. Yet, here was this girl basically telling him that he was better than those jocks—she was sticking up for him even though she had no idea what those guys had done or essentially what had gone down between them.

At that moment, Simon's heart skipped like a stone on water and began rapidly beating like the erratic rhythm of a waterfall, and he was momentarily struck speechless.

After silence had passed between them, Jeanette flushed with what appeared to be embarrassment. "Oh wow was that mean of me?! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate, it's just that they were being so rude that I-I...what I mean to say is...uh, they...n-never mind. Um I, uh…have to go. Bye." And with that, she began speed-walking down the hallway.

Simon's mind was racing as his jumbled up thoughts competed for his attention. Eventually a surge of warmth and courage travelled through him and he called out, "Jeanette!" The girl addressed turned around in surprise, and he blushed at his outburst but he refused to lose his nerve. "Thank you…thank you very much I needed to hear that." As her mind processed that, Simon quickly continued: "And promise me that you'll take a leap of faith someday. I…I wasn't lying when I said that you can do anything. You just…won't know unless you try." He then offered her a small smile of reassurance, becoming relieved when he saw a small smile of her own—as expected, it was beautiful.

"You're welcome…and I promise." And with that, she dashed down the hallway and soon disappeared around the corner. Simon watched her go even after she was out of sight before he turned around and began rushing to his own class. _Wow…what a girl. I don't think I've ever met anyone so…extraordinary._ _Jeanette, you truly are one of a kind._ He smiled at the thought and he was unknowingly in a better mood that stuck around for the rest of the day, throughout which he wondered what Jeanette thought of him.

What Simon didn't know was that Jeanette was thinking similarly that day, wondering what he had thought of her and what she had done to deserve such nice, encouraging words from him.

Nevertheless, she intended to keep her promise, and she did too because what Simon also didn't know was that a few days later when she and her sisters were making a daring escape from Ian with Alvin's help, his words kept ringing in her head. Jeanette was faintly reminded of them when she was picking the lock to their cage under his instructions yet they loudly resounded like bells when she summed up the courage she didn't know she had; at some point Ian sent a toy helicopter after their toy motorcycle to chase after them so Alvin had the idea to jump on it. Eventually Ian lost the remote and it was soaring through the air towards them. All at once, Simon's voice entered her mind and it drove her to perform a rather acrobatic move in order to grab the remote, the fleeting ticket to her and her sisters' freedom.

It was that daring action that saved her, Brittany, Eleanor, and Alvin from Ian's wrath and she had never been more proud of herself. Her only regret that Simon wasn't the one to come rescue them just so he could've seen her for himself and have been proud too.

What Jeanette didn't know was that there would be a time when Simon came to her rescue and that he was already proud of her; he didn't have to be there to know that the small boost in her step was from her own doing, that she took a leap of faith and 'danced'.

Moreover, what Simon also didn't know was that he'd eventually get his dance after all—he just wouldn't remember it.

The End

* * *

**Thank the chipmunk gods for the talented voice acting of Anna Faris and Matthew Grey Gubler (Criminal Minds!) x3**

**Anyways, yeah this is my version of the lost Simonette scene~ I hope I did the couple justice and that neither of them were OOC :) Thanks for reading and have a nice day :D**


End file.
